The overall objective of this project is to replicate and extend to clinical depressives a set of positive findings originally obtained with a laboratory analogue population of subclinical depressives. To insure that the proposed extension studies are comprehensive, subjects will be selected from nondepressed, subclinically depressed, clinically depressed and psychiatric control populations. It is expected that such a series of extension studies will contribute significantly to (a) the further development of specific theories of depression and (b)to an evaluation of the viability of the laboratory analogue approach as it has been applied to the study of clinical depression.